Story 7/14/2019
The session started off with the group having recent recovered from their trip into Klon's past, effectively fixing Thorrack's mistake, and saving Klon's parents and hometown from being destroyed by the Lich. They brought Shalara, a Tiefling Sorcerer, back with them from the past, and she is helping the group unravel the mysteries of The Orange Robe Crew. Shalara explains that her sister is Belcyra, and Belcyra performed a ritual on them when they were younger that severed Shalara's soul, which led to Shalara being adept in Shadow Arts. She also mentioned that her memories are kinda fuzzy, so there's a few things she's not 100% sure about. Erevan awoke from their sleep, and mentioned that he had a weird dream/feeling about Ecrozahr's hat, The Tarsius. He said that he felt like there was an attunement process for the hat, and it involved figuring out who each individual was talking to with The Gavialis (the pen). If a character could figure that out, they would attune with the hat, and would have a small measure of control over what they saw with The Serevictus (the glasses). The group also remembered that their pen-pal may be someone in a different branch of reality, so they weren't 100% reliable sources of information. Khaelis discovered he was talking with Sivath, and Sivath mentioned Orcus being dead for thousands of years, and he had basically forgot about him. Beorn realized he was talking with Zadicus, and set up a meeting with Zadicus in Solstice in the next few weeks. Erevan refused to touch the pen again. Lunashe realized she was talking with Nerull, and Nerull seemed to be in good relations with The Raven Queen, so it must have been far in the past. Shalara found out she had a pen-pal, and her pen-pal seemed to be perturbed by her presence, and possibly even aware she was from a different time. The group decided to leave the inn, and head towards Solstice and see if Zadicus was in their current timeline. When they left the inn, they were immediately confronted by Bradleigh Medda and a group of six chain wielding goons. He said that Zandyr was pissed with them, and wanted them arrested. The group fought hard against the chain gang, and Khaelis and Shalara got wrapped up and eviscerated by the chains, but they managed to fight their way through, and killed the last one by pinning him under Lunashe, who had shifted into a giant blue whale. Bradleigh was also killed in the fight. After the fight, they found a Flame Tongue Long Sword, which can light up an area, and deals 2d6 fire damage on every attack, but requires an atunement. Etched on the sword are the words "If you will burn for me, then I shall burn for you." The atunement is to take 1d12 fire damage on throughout an encounter, and survive. The group found 20g on the chain gang, and donated it, plus 1 gold, to the people near the inn who were effected by their fight. Beorn also used their blood to hang a sign that said "The wages of Zandyr Medda's path are death," and left a personal note to Zandyr on Bradliegh's body saying he was going to get him. The group then left Miradore, and headed to Solstice to potentially confront Zadicus. <----------------- Previous Session [[Story 8/11/2019|Next Session ------------------------>]]